


Jolene

by MobileCocoa



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song), Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, I have no excuses, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Light Swearing, POV Second Person, Songfic, backround straight relationship, endgame wlw, kind of yeehaw, lesbians on a motorcycle, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobileCocoa/pseuds/MobileCocoa
Summary: As soon as you lay eyes on her, you know you’re doomed.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in one sitting at like 1am and didnt bother to typo-check. enjoy

As soon as you lay eyes on her, you know you’re doomed. She has long, auburn hair and mesmerizing green eyes you daren’t look into. Your breath hitches, but a second later you see your boyfr- fiance. You see your fiance notice the woman as well, and his eyes follow her every move.

Well, it is a lil’ strange to see a newcomer in your small town. By her clothing, you can estimate she is from a bigger city. Maybe that is why she wandered into the only bar, (or more like saloon, by how outdated and dirty it is) in town. It’s the place where people spend their days when not working.

”Joe.” You sharply say to your fiance, lightly swatting his arm. His predatory gaze lingers a moment longer on the mysterious stranger, and then turns his head to you. How much has he had to drink? His eyes look unfocused, but look in your direction. ”Hey don’t ya worry darlin’, I only got eyes for you.”

You, of course, know that to be a lie. It is not very often, but it happens. Sometimes he goes out drinking with his buddies from work, and returns home the next morning reeking of perfume you know isn’t yours. He always apologizes profusely, saying it was a mistake, and ”it don’t mean nothing hun” and begs your forgiveness.

But what else could you do than forgive him? He has been with you for a long time, and your parents approve of him. ”He’s the perfect husband! Soon ya’ll will be locked down with a few kids and a nice house” they said, after you had dated for barely a few months. You had tried to argue, but were quickly silenced by ”If you don’t take him, you’ll end up an old spinster. Ain’t many single young men in this backwater town.”

So you dated him for a few years. The proposal came recently, but you suspect it was partly a try to mend your relationship after you had a big fight. (In his drunken rage, he had marked your face with a purple bruise that you had to cover up in the morning)

You had hoped the engagement would have calmed him down, at least in public when you were together. Seems your prayers had gone unheard, as on your first outing as fiances, he was already eyeing up the beautiful stranger.

Something you have done has clearly offended the heavens above, since her gaze lingers in your direction. Joe is pretty average looking, as are you, so you don’t know what has piqued her interest. (Maybe she has come to silently mock the less fortunate folk?)

Knocking back the rest of your drink, you meet her stare. For a fleeting moment, it feels as if the other noisy drunken patrons simply don’t exist. Just the two of you. But then you remember yourself, and your situation, and narrow your eyes ever so slightly. If she is going to try to steal your future husband, (which she unfortunately, judging by her looks, easily could) she’s going to have to work for it.

Curse the powers that be, she leaves her drink and is making her way in a straight line to your table. You quickly refocus your attention to Joe. She easily dodges the drunk farmers and arrives next to you in no time.

”Well good evening there.” she says, looking straight at you. From the corner of your eye, you see Joe gazing at her hungrily. But that is not what you focus on. Her voice is soft as summer rain, but with a hidden something.

Suddenly you realize neither of you has responded to her, you too caught up in her heavenly voice and Joe too drunk to do anything else than ogle. You feel your eartips and cheeks slightly warm up, and hope you are not blushing. This is very embarrassing.

”Uh, good evenin’ ma’am, can I help you?” you ask in a futile attempt to recover. ”Well I’m new in town and couldn’t help but notice you two look local. I was thinking of staying for a little while, and would like to get the most out of my stay. You wouldn’t mind being a little guide to me? If it’s about the money, I can pay you a small sum.” she finishes with a smile like a breath of spring. (You can feel your heart beating faster. You must’ve drank more than you thought)

”Would be my pleasure, ma’am” You say to her. Hopefully if she quickly finds out this town is a shithole, she’ll leave the town and your fiance alone. ”Please refrain from calling me ’madam’ ever again, I’m not that old.” she laughs, and you think you’re gonna die right then and there. You must be having a heart attack. ”Please call me Jolene.” she leaves you her phone number, (which you type into your phone with shaking hands. Must be a heart attack) and says to call her tomorrow afternoon to go sightseeing.

After a few days of just going around the town and observing local life, (which to you is familiar, but seems to fascinate Jolene to no end) you decide that Jolene is genuinely a threat to your upcoming marriage. (When she tells tales of her adventures, you start to think, would that be so bad? To live free and come and go as you please? To not have to settle for this mediocre town, mediocre man? But you shake those thoughts away)

She’s beautiful, that is for certain. But she is also funny, smart and kind. And seems to have an interest in your husband-to-be. (She’s everything you could ever hope to be. She invokes this strange feeling in you, which you decide must be envy)

On the second night, you and Joe fight again. You confront him about his desire to bed Jolene, and he denies it all. You say it wouldn’t be the first time. (In the morning, you cover up a red handprint on your cheek)

On the third morning, Jolene notices your cheek. You see her eyeing it, but she doesn’t say anything. Later, when Joe is further away, she asks you to stop walking. ”Is this from him?” she asks, in a quiet, serious tone. You decide to ignore the question, which felt more like a statement. ”Please don’t take him, he’s the only one for me.” (You don’t know which one of you you’re trying to convince)

”No, you deserve so much better. Even after these few days, even I know that. So why do you put up with him?” you feel tears stinging your eyes. You quickly avert your gaze toward the ground. Jolene gently puts her hand under your chin and lifts it. Her soft touch makes your eyes close, so you more feel than see her wipe your tears with her thumb.

”Come with me. Let’s run away together” at this, you open your eyes. Her eyes hold a fire within them that you find oddly fascinating. ”No, we cannot. He would never allow it.” (You feel yourself start to blush, yet again, at the intensity of her gaze. Nobody has ever looked at you like this)

”Then why ask him permission?” she whispers, barely audible. You feel the ghost of her breath against your lips.

You dont know which one of you leans in first, but suddenly your lips are almost touching. ”Is this okay?” she breathes out. You simply press your lips together. It’s nothing like you’ve ever felt before. Kissing Joe felt like a chore, another thing expected of you. But kissing Jolene tastes like freedom, like soft promises made in the dead of the night and wild adventures together.

Suddenly you remember that even though there is some distance between the two of you and Joe, he is still nearby. The thought cuts at you like a knife. What if he saw? There wouldnt be enough makeup in the world to cover that up. You sharply pull away, and start to walk (at a much faster pace than is normal) towards Joe. You look at Jolene sadly. (Where in Joe is a flame, Jolene is the pyre that consumes you)

That very same night, he yells about you not ’putting out’ for him anymore, and that he’ll have to seek other women for his needs. That a wife should always please and obey her husband. (Nevermind the fact that you are not married. Yet.)

With tears streaming down your face, you knock on the door of the hotel room you know Jolene to be staying in. Her black motorcycle sits outside, standing out in a town inhabited mostly by rusty pickup trucks and horses. Heart heavy, (but yet so free), lightly shaking (from the slight cold autumn air, or the excitement?) and breathing out, you knock on the door.

”Fuck him. Let’s go.”

”Are you sure?” you can only nod, and soon you are hugging her tightly on the back of her motorcycle, the wind in your hair.

You have never felt more free.


End file.
